You're My Christmas Gift: SiBum vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Kibum datang menjadi kado sekaligus kebahagiaan natal bagi Siwon. SiBum vers. YAOI/ non-EYD/TYPOs. Don't like don't read!


**Cast : SiBum with the all member of Super Junior and Yoona**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**SiBum version**

*Author POV*

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah bercengkrama dan bermesraan dihalaman belakang. Mereka sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada KyuMin.

"Siwonnie~" Leeteuk menyentuh bahu Siwon pelan dari belakangnya.

"Ah ne hyung?"

"Umm, pergilah menemui Kibum. Aku tau kau merindukannya."

"Hahaha aniyo hyung, aku ingin disini saja berkumpul dengan kalian semua."

"Siwonnie, jangan pernah membohongiku. Aku tau kau merindukannya, dan aku tau dialah kebahagiaan natalmu."

"Hyung, berkumpul bersama kalian jauh lebih membahagiakan. Jangan memaksaku hyung. Jika aku mau, aku pasti akan menemuinya. Arrasseo? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung. Aku ingin jalan-jalan menikmati hari natal." Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terpaku mendengar ucapan Siwon.

'Kau benar-benar tak bisa membohongiku Choi Siwon.' Batin Leeteuk.

.

.

*Siwon POV*

Aku terus berjalan mendaki bukit kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Tak lama aku sampai dipuncak bukit dan duduk disebuah bangku. Salju-salju yang turun ini sangat indah, benar-benar menenangkan.

Perlahan kututup mataku dan menengadahkan wajahku. Pikiranku melayang dan wajah seorang namja manis terbayang dibenakku. Kau benar Teukkie hyung, aku memang merindukannya, dan dialah kebahagiaan natal terbesarku.

"H-hyung."

DEG

Aku terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku. Ah ayolah Choi Siwon, kau gila sekarang, saking merindukannya kau sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya. Aku masih enggan untuk membuka mata, karena takut akan merasa kecewa jika benar suara itu hanya halusinasiku. Ahhh udara dingin ini benar-benar membuatku ingin tidur.

.

*Kibum POV*

Aku...aku masih tidak menyangka melihat namja yang ada didepanku. Apa aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi? Aku rasa ini nyata. Siwon hyung? Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Aku kira dia sudah lupa tempat ini semenjak kejadian itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_ "Hyung, maukah kau menemaniku keatas bukit itu?"_

_ "Mwo? Untuk apa kesana Kibummie? Cuaca diluar sangat dingin chagi."_

_ "Ayolah hyung~ Aku ingin sekali kesana. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri saja."_

_ Aku berjalan keluar dorm dan pergi menuju bukit itu sendirian. Ish Siwonnie hyung benar-benar jahat tidak mau menemaniku. _

_ Setelah mendaki dengan susah payah aku sampai juga dipuncak bukit ini._

_ "Huwaaaaa pemandangannya indah sekali!"_

_ "Kau menyukainya oppa?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yeoja yang familiar ditelingaku. _

_ "Y-yoona? Kau...mengapa kau bisa disini?" Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat Yoona tengah berdiri tak jauh dibelakangku._

_ "Aku...aku mengikutimu oppa. Aku ingin menghabiskan natal tahun ini bersamamu." Yoona menghampiriku dan seketika memelukku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya._

_ Perlahan kulonggarkan pelukan kami berdua. Aku menatap wajah cantik Yoona, dan dia tengah menatapku. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Mengapa dia mengikutiku? Aish sungguh bocah mengesalkan._

_ "Oppa, saranghae."_

_ Belum sempat aku merespon kata-katanya, Yoona dengan berani telah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya._

_ "K-Kibummie?"_

_ Dengan sigap aku melepaskan ciuman Yoona dan menoleh kesampingku. Siwon hyung telah berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Aish ini salah paham!_

_ "H-hyung?"_

_ "Aku sangat salah menyusulmu kesini. Baiklah Kim Kibum, selamat bersenang-senang. Tampaknya kau telah menemukan kado natalmu tahun ini." Ia berkata sinis kepadaku dan kemudian menatap Yoona yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar._

_ "Hyung! Tunggu hyung! Kau salah paham!" Aku berteriak sambil mengejar Siwon hyung, tapi dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkanku._

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku telah memanggilnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku, bahkan ia tak membuka matanya. Apa ia sedang tidur? Atau dia masih marah kepadaku?

Aku berjalan mendekati namja yang sangat kusayangi ini. Dengan pelan aku duduk disampingnya dan menatap wajahnya. Ia sangat tampan dan dia milikku. MASIH milikku!

"Hyung? Aku tau kau tidak tidur."

.

*Author POV*

DEG

Siwon membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menoleh kesamping, menemukan sesosok namja manis tengah duduk menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon masih membelalakkan matanya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kibummie?"

"Ne hyung, ini aku. Waeyo? Kau tampak tak percaya aku berada disini. Justru akulah yang seharusnya tak percaya, mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah tahun lalu, kaulah orang pertama yang menolak saat kuajak kemari?"

"Yaaa kau pikir ini bukit milikmu? Siapa saja tentu boleh kesini."

"Ne ne, arrasseo hyung. Lalu untuk apa kau berada disini?"

Siwon diam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan tak lama ia berdiri beranjak menjauh dari bangku yang ia duduki bersama Kibum. Ia menatap lurus, melihat keindahan Kota Seoul dari ketinggian bukit ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keindahan kota Seoul." Siwon menjawab singkat tanpa mempedulikan Kibum yang masih duduk dibangku dan menatap punggungnya.

"Hyung, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berdiri disamping namja tampan itu.

"..."

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku! Itu semua salah paham hyung. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, kenapa kau-"

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Kibum. Kibum membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tak lama Siwon melepaskan pagutan bibirnya terhadap bibir Kibum. Ia menatap Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kibummie, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti itu huh? Kau sudah sama cerewetnya dengan Heechul hyung. Hahaha."

"Hyung!" Kibum memukul pelan dada Siwon.

"Kibummie,aku sudah melupakan kejadian tahun lalu itu. Aku sudah mengerti dan tak pernah marah kepadamu." Siwon menatap lembut sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Kibum.

"Jeongmal? Hyung kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku?"

"Ne chagi, aku tidak marah padamu." Siwon tersenyum sambil menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo. Selama ini aku tidak berani datang ke dorm karena takut kau masih marah padaku. Mianhae aku sama sekali tidak menghubungimu."

"Gwenchana Kibummie. Aku juga minta maaf tidak pernah menghubungimu."

"Gwenchana hyung. Oh iya, merry christmas hyung." Kibum meregangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah Siwon.

"Ne, merry christmas too chagi. Kau adalah kado natal terindah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku, Kibummie."

"Ne hyung, kau juga kado natal terindah untukku."

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, mengalirkan kerinduan diantara mereka yang sudah sangat memuncak. Dan ciuman penuh kebahagiaan natal mereka berdua.

**FIN**

Annyeong chinguyaaaaa~

Aaaaaa ini nih yang versi SiBum nya, uhhh mian jelek banget nih yang SiBum, aku ngebuatnya ngebut trus juga baru kali ini buat ff SiBum, jadi kurang dapet feel-nya. Mian ya *deep bow* Ini spesial buat **Fujita Hoshiko**-ssi dan **Tachibana Himawari**-ssi yang ngerequest SiBum. Gomawo yang udah review versi HaeHyuk sama KyuMin. Aku usahain buat versi HanChul sama YeWook nya kalo sempat ya, kalo ga sempat aku buat edisi tahun baru aja besok, otte?^^ Reviewnya dibutuhkan^^ GamsaHAE~


End file.
